


Finwe in Aman

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, in lots of kingly bling, king of the noldor, or my attempt at bling anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: An attempt to design fancy king clothes and jewelry
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a crack at making up some super fancy crown, and... eh, well, whatever I think about the design, I did up my game in the metal itself. And curls, and textures overall. Too bad I didn't take more time to get a solid deisgn in the first place -__-
> 
> Except I DID take time, I started and deleted like six different designs for that stupid crown. I feel like I'm stuck drawing elves in simple clothes because I just can't fashion. Maybe I should stop trying to do my own thing, and just copy the movie costumes? Ah, but I don't *want* to use the movie costumes, I want Noldor to use less plant imagery, more straight lines and angles, and just more metal overall. I have all these vague thoughts, that I can't force into a clear shape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took another shot at this, and now I like and dislike different things. Of course. This does... feel more like Finwe, at least, he's got more of the right mood. And though I don't like how the elements actually fit together, I do feel like the arch and all gives more a sense of grandiosity? And the crown, too. I have this image in my head of an almost sun-theme, even though ofc elves at this point have never even seen the sun, but you know. Maybe the attitude like their king is the brightest star.


End file.
